lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conundrum Dimension
You may be looking for the location the film is named after. '' 'The Conundrum Dimension' is a short film directed, produced, written and edited by Scott Pincus. It is the second ''Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel, the fifth Bread's Crumbs interquel overall, and the seventh overall installment in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. The film was released on August 20, 2015, and was Scott's last film of 2015. Gabe Sagherian reprises his role from the second film as John Bacchus, while Dakota Markle makes his debut as the film's main antagonist, Bjorn Alvarez. After bidding farewell to The Clan in the second film, John Bacchus has been residing in Portugal for several months, where he is on a quest to uncover the mysteries of The Crumbs and save two of his allies after they were imprisoned in a separate dimension. Yet in the midst of his quest, he crosses paths with a dangerous bounty hunter and member of the U.B.N.V.A., Bjorn Alvarez, who is in posession of the sole means of accessing the Conundrum Dimension. Plot Bounty hunter and U.B.N.V.A. member Bjorn Alvarez calls Bread Nelson; he agrees to kill John Bacchus, but demands money from Nelson. He then calls Nazi Mitch and informs him that he has his portal to the Conundrum Dimension, but he'll also have to pay him. Inside the dimension, Biscuit Savage approaches Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch. John Bacchus rides through the streets of Portugal on a scooter. After calling Sandy Sandler, Bacchus arrives at a familiar location, where Bjorn confronts him. Bacchus demands that Bjorn give him the portal, to which a fight ensues. Bjorn strikes down Bacchus and retreats with the portal. Bjorn goes to a nearby neighborhood, where he reads frantic texts from Nazi Mitch about the status of his mission. Bacchus hunts down Bjorn and confronts him in the neighborhood. He tries convincing Bjorn to surrender the portal and sever ties with Nazi Mitch. Bjorn disregards this, and starts fighting Bacchus again. After a failed attempt to suck Bacchus through the portal, Bjorn is disarmed and loses his sword. Bacchus pleads with him to forsake Nazi Mitch, which Bjorn ultimately agrees to do. As they walk off together, Bacchus asks how they can save someone from the dimension, which Bjorn says he hasn't figured out yet - leaving Bacchus stunned and horrified. In a post-credits scene, Biscuit Savage confronts the Crunch clones. As Savage threatens them, Crunch remarks that he's stuck with them forever, to which Savage screams in terror. Cast *Gabe Sagherian as John Bacchus - A founding member of The Clan who has gone to Portugal to uncover the mysteries behind The Crumbs and the Conundrum Dimension. *Dakota Markle as Bjorn Alvarez - A treacherous bounty hunter allied, to an extent, with the U.B.N.V.A. Bjorn is greedy and is always seeking to make money and deals, and he is also a coward when faced with fighting someone, which is what happened when he confronted John Bacchus. *Brandon Archibald as Doomed Savage - A former adversary of The Clan who has been imprisoned in the Conundrum Dimension after he ate one of the Fake Crumbs. Savage appears via archival footage. *Russell Parkinson as Doomed Crunch - A member of The Clan who has been imprisoned in the Conundrum Dimension ever since Nazi Mitch sent him there. He appears via archival footage. *Eric Gorbaty as Doomed Corporal - A member of The Clan and the "clone" of Colonel Crunch, who has been imprisoned in the Conundrum Dimension ever since Nazi Mitch sent him there. He appears via archival footage. David M and Mitchell Patterson have speaking roles as Bread Nelson and Nazi Mitch, respectively, through the use of archival audio. Trivia *Biscuit Savage, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch are credited as Doomed Savage, Doomed Crunch and Doomed Corporal, respectively - to represent their imprisonment in the Conundrum Dimension. *The film reveals that Biscuit Savage survived the second film, and that he was sent to the Conundrum Dimension as a result of eating Fake Crumbs. It's also confirmed that Nazi Mitch sent the Crunch clones there as well. *This is the last LordStarscream100 film in which the actors aren't credited with their full names. Up until the release of this film, they were credited with their first names and the first letter of their last names. Scott did this to keep the actors' privacy, though with their permission he later decided to use their surnames as well. *The footage of Biscuit Savage, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch in the Conundrum Dimension was taken from various scenes in Bread's Crumbs 2. However, many of the shots featuring Eric Gorbaty as Corporal Crunch were shot for the second film's scrapped post-credits scene. Category:Short Films Category:Bread's Crumbs 2 Interquels Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs Interquels Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:2015 Storyline Category:Spin-Offs